


Who You Gonna Call?

by Typingkitten



Series: Pharmercy Baby AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Mom Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Overwatch Family, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typingkitten/pseuds/Typingkitten
Summary: Fareeha and Angela gets interrupted from their sweet fluffy family time...Another overly fluffy fluff fanfic one shot of our favourite Pharmercy parents! I'm going to make this a series of one shots in an order, so make sure you start from the beginning ;3These will just be pointless happy fluffy fics of Fareeha, Angela and their new baby going about life. Just something positive for my brain to dump out.





	Who You Gonna Call?

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet baby time for our new parents.

Angela could hear gurgling coming from the living room and Fareeha's voice, a few notches higher than normal. Returning from her rejuvenating nap in the bedroom, she peeks around the door to see what's happening. The sight she sees melts her heart and brings a smile to her face, Fareeha has her legs crossed on the sofa with a big soft cushion resting on top at an angle facing her, Tristan is laying propped on top watching her intently. Angela's lovely Egyptian wife is babbling to their six-week old son in Arabic, leaning down wriggling her fingers gently on his stomach and sitting up, then repeats. He reacts by gurgling, moving his limbs sporadically and smiling up at her, which he started doing recently. Fareeha gently props Tristan up to kiss his cheek and lowers him down again to hold his tiny hands. He grips them pulling faces causing her to giggle and say something affectionately in Arabic, stroking his cheek.

Angela snaps a fews shots with her tablet before taking a long step into the room.

"Didn't we say we'd only speak English to him as to not confuse him, Liebling...?" She feigns an annoyed tone, a small smile on her lips. Fareeha doesn't look up, but continues to entertain their son.

"Ya amar, I've heard you consecutively speaking Swiss-German to him when you think I'm out of hearing range"

"... damn your perfect ears" She drops on the sofa close to her getting snuggled in, she gently lifts Tristan to lay against her chest, breathing in his soft dark brown hair laying a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Fareeha wraps an arm around Angela, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. 

They enjoy this intimate quiet family moment together, until the silence ends, when Fareeha's tablet suddenly rings loudly, startling Tristan causing him to whimper and cry. Angela sighs and rocks side to side with her baby, softly singing in Swiss-German into his ear. Fareeha shoots an apologetic look at her wife, picking up the device, answering. She sees Zarya pop-up.

"Pharah! Why were you not at gym? I needed a spotter so I dragged Tracer, she can only pull puny weights. Like baby!" Zarya's disappointed face stared out at them, Lena's complaint to the bulky Russian sounded out in the background. Suddenly, Lena blinked into view, shoving a hand into Zarya's face, pushing her back into the sofa with a soft grunt.

"It was awful, you guys! She kept yelling at me, and making me do squats!" Lena pouts into the camera. Fareeha snorts, Angela hums and giggles into a grumpy Tristan's head.

"You are weak! Like puny week old kitten! I'm doing you a favour" Zarya moves Lena's hand, pushing her out of the frame.

"A favour!" She quickly slides back. "I can barely walk or lift my arms! Look! Ouch!" Lena falls back, bouncing on the sofa at Watch Point, whining. Fareeha clears her throat, gaining their attention. 

"I didn't go, because Tristan kept Angela up a lot through the night. So, I stayed home to let her rest" Fareeha nods to herself. Angela came into view for a moment to kiss her wife on the cheek, causing Fareeha to blush. Zarya and Lena collectively "Aww".

"Good ol' Pharmercy. The power-couple of Overwatch!" Lena beams, resting her head on Zarya's huge Bicep. Fareeha closes her eyes.

"I asked you to stop calling us that..." Angela can be heard giggling.

"No can do, Love! Oh! I forgot about my tea! Cheerio, loves!" Lena blinks away. Zarya shakes her head. 

"What is English fascination with tea?" Angela can be heard laughing still, Fareeha smiles at her, her favourite sound in the world being her wife's laughter. She turns her head at the screen as Jesse's face is suddenly in full view.

"Now, beggin' my pardon, but, why is Tracer still spoutin' 'bout you two bein' the power-couple of Overwatch?" He arches an eyebrow, Zarya sighs and leans back, staring at the ceiling, her call once again being highjacked. Fareeha adjusts her seat, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"For. The. Last. Time. It is Lena wh-"

"Cause' if I recall, you ain't the only couple here, nah! Me an' Hanzo... have our own purdy nickname... mhmm we're JENZO! Ain't that right, Darlin'?" Jesse looks off camera, Zarya has her face in her hand, Fareeha and Angela look at each for a moment.

"I told you not to bring me into this, Jesse! And stop calling us that in public! It's embarrassing..." A frustrated Hanzo can be heard in the background. 

"Wow, Jesse... you sure told me. You're so right! You definitely are the power-couple. You should go tell Lena" Fareeha nods. Sarcasm sometimes not being Jesse's strong-suit.

"Not until I seen mah little cowboy" Fareeha purses her lips together, as if trying not to laugh. She suddenly tilts the camera to Angela who is breastfeeding, with her shirt open. Jesse groans and gets up out of view. Fareeha openly laughs, knowing how uncomfortable it makes him. Zarya rolls her eyes. Hanzo can be heard chastising Jesse for being an idiot. 

"How pathetic to feel shy over something so simple. I want to see my bear cub again. Come here tomorrow. For weights and baby visit. Goodbye"

"Err by-aand she's gone" Fareeha puts the tablet down and slumps against the sofa, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. She watches Angela feed their son... feeling a twang of jealousy for a moment, she shakes her head and sits up.

"Tea!" Fareeha abruptly declares, hurrying to the kitchen. Angela blinks, watching her go. She looks down at Tristan who is determined to get his fill. She smiles a bit, muttering, referring to her wife.

"Utterly bonkers..."

\--------------------------------

Later that evening, Angela is laid back propped against the sofa with her legs spread out, resting on Fareeha's lap where her wife is lovingly giving her a leg and foot massage with large strong hands, whilst she answers some emails. 

Tristan sleeps snuggled against Angela's chest, his tiny fist gripping her shirt. She slowly rubs her cheek against the back of his head if he stirs.

Fareeha is watching an action film, totally engrossed into the intensity with the climbing of the climax. Angela looks up at her, at the slightly sat forward position, kneading into the smooth taut flesh of Angela's leg... a little too enthusiastically. Angela winces. 

"Liebling... you're giving me a massage, not breaking hard fruit in half with your hands, as you like to do..." Fareeha turns her face to Angela, but keeps her attention on the holo-screen. Angela huffs in amusement, withdraws her free leg and pushes it against her silly wife's cheek. Fareeha blinks, stopping the administrations, looking at Angela. 

"Angela?" The blonde grins, removing her foot repeating what she just said. Fareeha's eyes become wide while gently rubbing the leg. "Ya amar, I'm sorry, the film was making me excited" Angela just giggles, putting a hand to her mouth as Tristan stirs and slowly moves. Fareeha moves up the sofa, moving the legs to remain on her lap. She carefully takes Tristan, holding him out before her, cradling his head and neck. She smiles as he yawns, slowly moving his body, arms and legs waking up. They both laugh at the faces he pulls, until he finally blinks a few times, looking up at his parents. A smiles appears on his little face and Angela makes a strange high-pitched strangled noise, and starts taking photos of them both.

"Schätzli, you have the most beautiful smile" She keeps taking pictures. "He's going to be a lady-killer for sure"

"No one is good enough for my little man! Is there! No there is isn't, because if anyone plays with my little boy's heart I will rip them to teeny tiny pieces and feed them to the sharks. Yes I will. Ooh yes I will!" Fareeha puts on a higher voice, bringing her face back and forth to the baby. He smiles and gurgles, waving his arms out to her.

"Fareeha..." Angela giggles. 

"Or just show them my guns " She brings her face close to Tristan, kissing his chin, though he grabs one of her golden beads and doesn't let go. "Ouch... okay, let go of mummy's bead... ouch, Tristan c-can you... Angela, little help?" Angela is laughing behind her finger tips as she records. She sets it to stand as she slides over, still giggling and helps liberate the bead from the clutches of their son. Instead replacing her finger in his tight grip.

They both cuddle interacting with him until he becomes grumpy again. Angela takes him, rests against the cushions and starts breastfeeding him. She stops the recording, and sends it to Ana, smiling to herself. 

\-------------------

Ding!

Ana looks up from a map she was scouring over in a tent. She walks over to her tablet, a warm smile spreading across her face, as she sees the folder that was sent to her. A weeks worth of photos of her beloved family, and rapidly growing baby grandson. 

The chair groans as she sits in it, she presses on a video, watching with a smile and a happy sigh.


End file.
